


Wärst du/Nicht

by dornfelder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, German poetry, Lyrisches Ich als self-insert?, Ode an, deutsche Lyrik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder





	Wärst du/Nicht

**Wärst du/Nicht**

Wärst du ein Rätsel, das  
sich mir erschließt durch

Zeit  
Kontext  
Grübeln 

würdest du  
mich nicht fesseln wie   
etwas gänzlich   
Erstaunliches. 

 

Wären deine Augen nicht 

blankes  
sprödes   
Glas

eine Oberfläche, die  
mich abweist – 

ich hätte nicht   
den Wunsch,  
in dich   
hinein zu blicken, dich  
aufzubrechen mit   
Worten wie  
scharfe Splitter.

 

Wärst du nicht   
ein Wolf  
unter deiner Haut,   
mich würde  
deine Menschlichkeit  
nicht anziehen

das Licht deiner Seele  
verborgen unter 

Asche  
Trümmern  
Staub

wie der blasse, einsame  
Wintermond  
hinter einer Wand aus

Kälte  
Wolken und  
Dunst.


End file.
